


a little jealousy, no not me

by traumo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, MC!Jeno, Non AU, dreamies are side characters, i love yeeun pls don't hate her, jaemin is a jelly baby, jeno is comforting, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumo/pseuds/traumo
Summary: Jaemin gets jealous of Jeno’s MC partner, Yeeun.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	a little jealousy, no not me

Jaemin trusts his boyfriend. Of course he does, Jeno has never given him a reason to not trust the boy. If this is the case, then why does Jaemin feel jealous every time the other leaves to The Show to MC with Yeeun, Jeno’s co-host? Deep down inside, he wishes she was mean so he would have a reason to dislike her. But no. He met her once when he visited the older male and he swore he saw a halo glistening above her head the moment she greeted him.

_ “Hi, you must be Jaemin,” Yeeun reached her hand out for him to shake, not forgetting to add a heartwarming smile. His boyfriend was still getting his hair done so he couldn’t introduce them properly. “Jeno talks a lot about you. I was told you two have been best friends for years now, that’s so cute.” Although she said that with the best intentions, Jaemin couldn’t help but feel down at how he has to hide his relationship. _

_ “Oh thank you so much, it’s very nice to meet you, Yeeun,” he replied politely, shaking her hand before letting go. “I’ve seen you a lot on TV. You and Jeno are amazing hosts. I’m happy they chose you two to MC.”  _ **_Was that too much? Can she see right through me?_ ** _ He bit his lip, trying to hold himself together. _

_ “Aww, thank you! It could be a little nerve-wracking but I’m glad to have Jeno by my side,” her cheeks pinkened as she giggled. “Sometimes I feel like he’s older than me since he’s good at comforting me.”  _

_ Jaemin clenched his fists but quickly shoved them in his sweater’s pockets so she wouldn’t see. He can feel tears welling up behind his eyes causing him to panic.  _

_ Luckily, someone called Yeeun to go and put on her ear piece. She waved at him happily before leaving, not knowing how much her words affected him.  _

_ He immediately wiped the stubborn tear that fell once she turned her back and made his way to the exit. Jaemin explained to Jeno later the reason for him leaving so early was due to a stomach ache, which was obviously a complete lie. He remembered the older male frowning for a second like he was suspecting something, but covered it up with a concerned expression instead.  _

  
  
  
  


(◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕)

  
  
  
  


The pink hair male exhales loudly, thinking back to the time he almost got caught for being a little jealous baby. 

“Nana, you okay?” He feels fingers softly thread through his hair, massaging his scalp. He mentally slaps himself when he realizes his boyfriend was still awake. 

Jeno furrows his eyebrows when there was no response from the boy laying on his chest. He leans over as far as he could to observe the younger’s face. “Babe?”

Jaemin glances up to see his lover staring at him. He didn’t know what to do so he quickly shut his eyes, pretending to sleep, even though he was already caught. 

“I know you’re awake, you can’t fool me Na Jaemin,” Jeno chuckles, pinching Jaemin’s cheeks. 

“Ah, stop it,” the latter pouts as he swipes at the brunette’s hand.

“Then tell me what’s wrong? I’m worried.” This causes Jaemin to open his eyes and sit up to look at Jeno properly. 

He could easily read his boyfriend’s expression and it hurt him. As much as he wants to tell the other about his jealousy, he couldn’t. 

“I’m sorry for worrying you, I’m just..I don’t know,” he mumbled, staring down at his hands. Jeno matches his position and reached up to caress Jaemin’s face. 

“Is someone bothering you?”  _ Yes, your co-host.  _

_ “ _ No, I think I’ve just been frustrated lately.”

“With me?”  _ No, with myself because I want to tell you about it but I can’t. _

“No, no.. It’s-It’s the choreography for our new song, I think I’ve been struggling with it,” Jaemin silently congratulates himself for coming up with a believable problem because Jeno seems to have fallen for it. 

“Aw baby,” the older male pulls him in for a tight embrace before pulling away slightly. “I’ll try to help you as much as I can but it’ll be a little hard with my hosting job.” Jaemin rests his head on his partner’s shoulder and wraps his arms around his waist. 

“Thank you Jen, I really don’t deserve you,” he presses his lips against Jeno’s neck, making the other smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Nana but please don’t say that you don’t deserve me. You’re so precious to me.” The older male hugs him tighter and lies down while holding him. “Let’s sleep, maybe that’ll make you feel better.”

_ I doubt it since the problem will still be there the next day and the day after that and the day after that…  _ Jaemin thought before drifting away into a deep sleep. 

  
  


(◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕)

  
  
  


The next day Jaemin wishes he didn’t check his phone.

**Jeno (NCT DREAM) and Yeeun (CLC) shows up to film for The Show with blonde hair?! Is there something going on between the two? Read the article to find out more!**

His heart drops as he sees a photo of his boyfriend walking alongside Yeeun, both of them undeniably blonde.  _ I just saw Jeno yesterday, how is he blonde already?  _ Jaemin thought, running his fingers through his own hair. He sighs and scrolls down to see the comments netizens posted. 

**_“I thought Jeno and Yeeun being the new MCs for The Show was the greatest news ever, but now they have matching color hair?? I’m shook. [crying emoji]”_ **

**_“I love this couple so much. Even though their words are scripted, there’s no denying there’s some romance growing between the two. The YeNo ship has officially sailed bitches!! [many heart emojis]”_ **

“Jaemin!” A voice interrupts his reading. Jaemin glances up to see Jisung, his youngest friend, standing in front of him, panting frantically. The tall boy’s eyes lands on the phone, quickly snatching it away from Jaemin.

“Hey! That’s my phone!” The older of the two exclaims, trying to take it back. Jisung took a step back, thumbing through Jaemin’s phone. 

“I was too late,” he gave back the device to the pink haired boy. “They’re just trying to start a rumor, Jaemin. You know there’s nothing going on between Jeno and Yeeun.”

“I know, Jisung, but if I didn’t know better I would’ve thought the same thing as them,” Jaemin huffs, tossing his phone onto his pillow. “Jeno didn’t even tell me he was going to dye his hair.” 

“Maybe it was a last minute thing, he probably didn’t know he was going to do it until the damage was already done,” Jisung points out, dropping his hand onto Jaemin’s shoulder to comfort his friend.

“You’re probably right.. But it doesn’t stop me from feeling jealous..” The older mumbles the last part. “Now every time I watch them on TV, I’ll think about how everyone wants them to be together. It’ll suck.” Jaemin didn’t want to think negatively but he couldn’t help it. He felt immense jealousy spread through his chest and it hurt. 

“Hey, why don’t I cook you something to make you feel better?” Jisung suggests, moving his hands to the other’s arm. “I can make you spicy rice cake! It’ll be delicious.” 

The older male smiles up at the younger before standing up. He appreciates his friend’s effort of comforting him. 

“I think I’d feel better if I cooked for us, Sungie. The last time you made spicy rice cakes, you forgot to rinse them,” he giggles, leaving first. 

“That was one time!” 

(◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕)

  
  


“Nana, I’m home,” Jeno calls out as he slips off his shoes before entering his room. There was no response. “Nana?” He walks further into his room and drops off his bag. His eyes search around for any signs of life. He almost misses the small bump on his bed if only it didn’t move. 

Knowing it was his boyfriend, he crawls onto the mattress and snuggles the figure. 

“Stop pretending you’re asleep and look at me,” Jeno whispers into their ear, squeezing the latter’s waist. Jaemin yelps and slithers closer to the wall. 

“Go away, I’m trying to sleep,” he whines, hugging the blanket closer to his body. Jeno retracts his own arms away from the younger’s body with a confused expression. 

“What’s wrong this time, Jaeminie? I know you lied about the choreography,” he confronted Jaemin. 

“Nothing, I’m just tired, please leave me be.” 

SIlence.

“Is it the article?”

“...”

“It doesn’t mean anything, babe. The producer wanted us to match since we are working together and it’d look better on camera.” The explanation makes Jaemin turn towards his boyfriend and peak his head from under the blanket.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, guilt crawling up his throat.  _ Why am I so insecure? What kind of boyfriend does that? _

“It’s okay, Nana” Jeno leans down to be eye level with the younger. “I know that if I was in your position, I would feel jealous too. But there’s no need to keep this from me, you know?”

“How did you know I was lying about struggling with the new dance?”

The older male chuckles and presses his lips against his lover’s forehead.

“I knew something was off since you never had problems with past choreos.”

“So you concluded I was jealous from that?” Jaemin closes his eyes, not wanting to face the embarrassment. 

“Nope, I knew from the moment you left right after you met Yeeun.” 

Jaemin cringes at that memory and pulls the blanket up to hide his face. “God, please don’t remind me.”

“Hey, look at me, there’s nothing to worry about,” Jeno taps at his boyfriend’s clothed face causing the blushy boy to remove the fabric and look at him. “You know I love you and if you didn’t, I’m not afraid to show you.”

“How?” Jaemin pushed back, feeling strangely confident. His boyfriend smirked and began peppering his face with tiny kisses. 

“Ah!” He giggles trying to push the blonde away but failed, not that he minds.

  
  


(◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕)

As the weeks passed, the immense jealousy Jaemin felt before escapes him until there was nothing but happiness left. He even went to visit his boyfriend a few times at The Show to express his support. He never thought there would be a second visitation after the first incident but after the third time, he was able to give Yeeun a genuine embrace. 

“I’m very proud of you, you know that?” Jeno brushes a strand hair from his lover’s eyes, smiling warmly. “Even though the hug kind of surprised Yeeun, it was still very sweet.”The couple are on their bed cuddling after Jeno finished his job for the night.

Jaemin tries to brush the comment off like it wasn’t a big deal but his red cheeks isn’t letting him. He covers his face with his hands and buries his face into Jeno’s chest. He mumbles an “I’m trying” causing the older boy to laugh, wrapping his arms around the embarrassed male. 

“I know you are and I love you so much for that,” Jeno replies lovingly before pressing sweet kisses onto Jaemin’s head. The younger boy didn’t hesitate to say it back and moves his hands away to hug his lover. They stay close together in comfortable silence letting themselves bask in each other’s warmth. 

However a thought creeps into Jaemin mind causing his blood to boil.

_ Yeeun likes Jeno. _

Of course, him being him, he lets the thought continue.

_ Don’t you notice how she is around him? She giggles at every joke he says, even when they aren’t funny. She turns red when he compliments her. She fixes his clothes for him if they aren’t in order before a stylist can. Yeah, you’re trying but she isn’t because she doesn’t know.  _

He shakes his head slightly to make the words disappear and unknowingly hugs Jeno tighter. He then closes his eyes and tries to sleep, reminding himself that his boyfriend only has feelings for him and nobody else. He isn’t going to let his thoughts make him think otherwise. 

  
  


(◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕)

  
  


On the last day of Jeno’s hosting job, he invites his friends and Jaemin to come but none of them are willing to go. They’re secretly planning a surprise attack on the boy. 

“Sorry bro,” Haechan sighs, turning his focus back to his computer game. “I would go but there’s this competition that is going on all day and I can’t miss it.”

“Same,” Chenle and Jisung adds, playing another round on their own laptops. Jeno frowns but he hasn’t lost hope yet so heads to the kitchen to find Jaemin and Renjun setting up a phone and cooking supplies. 

“You guys aren’t going to come either?” He pouts, stomping his foot to get their attention. 

“Nope, we’re going to do a vlive for Czennies,” Renjun replies calmly, organizing the ingredients on the table. Jaemin nods, keeping his mouth shut because he’s afraid he’ll spoil the plan. “We haven’t done one in awhile, you know..”

“But did you have to do it on my last day at The Show?” Jeno gives them puppy dog eyes and moves closer to Jaemin to lean his head on the younger male’s shoulder. Jaemin panics, pulling away to stand next to Renjun. He tries his best to give Jeno a convincing “Yes-we-have-to” look. 

“Fine, whatever!” Jeno huffs, dragging his feet to leave but he turns back and says, ‘but you better say some food for me.”

“No promises,” Renjun shoots back, still not looking up at the boy. 

“I hate you,” the blonde murmurs before leaving for good. Jaemin drops his act and sits down on a chair conveniently behind him the moment Jeno disappeared. 

“That was so hard,” he complains, pulling up his knees to hug them. 

“It really wasn’t, Nana. And you call yourself an actor, HA,” the Chinese boy scoffs, giving Jaemin a snarky smile. 

“HEY.”

  
  
  


(◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕)

The boys step out of the van, excitedly chatting among themselves about how they were going to surprise Jeno. 

“So like once he’s finished dressing and styling and we get the okay, we should scare him,” Chenle says with eager as they make their way into the building. 

“And, and we should congratulate him somehow,” Haechan adds with the same enthusiasm. “Like we should yell, “Congratulations for leaving the dorm for once and doing something with your life!” Renjun laughs and gives the boy a hi-five since he liked that type of humor. 

Jaemin and Jisung walk side by side behind their friends, holding onto the flowers and snacks they bought from the store by their dorm. 

“This isn’t fair, why do we have to hold all these stuff?” The youngest groans, heaving up the box of many foods Jeno likes. 

“Because, I planned this and you lost to a game of Rock, Paper, Scissor, Sungie,” Jaemin almost tripping because the bouquet were blocking his view. 

The two finally arrive at the Jeno’s fitting room, they knew because they bumped into a few backs. 

“Guys, why aren’t you moving?” Jaemin asks, setting the flowers down against the wall, Jisung doing the same. 

“We knocked on the door and a stylist answered, she said Jeno wasn’t there,”Haechan crossed his arms and began tapping his foot. “But our manager told us before we left the house that Jen would be there. I wonder where he went..”

“Doesn’t the show start in like 10 minutes?” Chenle asks checking his watch. “Maybe we should go in and set everything down first.” The others seem to agree, except for Jaemin who stands there, still thinking about where his boyfriend could be. 

“I’ll go look for him, he can’t be too far,” he tells them. “You guys can wait in his room, it’s better that one person goes rather than all so there could still be a surprise.” His friends glance at each other before nodding.

“Sound about right,” Renjun replies, helping Jisung lift up the snack box. “Just hurry, we gotta surprise him before the show starts.”

“Gotchu.” Jaemin scurries down the hallway, trying to think of places Jeno would be at. There shouldn’t be too many, since a lot of the rooms belong to staff or mechanic stuff. 

He checks the restrooms but Jeno wasn’t there, so he left, increasing his speed. 

After five minutes have passed, Jaemin has looked through many locations, such as offices, stairwells and more restrooms. He gives up since he’s out of breath and heads back to the fitting room.  _ I guess we’ll have to surprise him after the show. _

He finds an alternate stairwell that a staff member told him would be faster to use. He’s about to head up when he hears voices. 

“Jeno, I need to tell you something.” This causes Jaemin to stop completely. He leans against the wall to hide himself better and listens. 

“Yeeun, it better be important because it’s almost time for us to MC,” he hears his boyfriend demand impatiently.

“I-it is, I just d-don’t know how to say it,” Yeeun confesses, her voice sounds nervous and scared. “I’m just gonna say it.. I like you.”

There’s a moment of silence but in that silence Jaemin could hear his heartbeat thumping like it could pop out of his chest. 

_ Fuck.. why did I know something like this would happen _ , he sighs inwardly, feeling like he’s just been stabbed in the stomach.

“Yeeun...I-I’m sorry but-”

“-No, it’s okay, I knew you wouldn’t like me back.. It’s because I’m older and we’re both idols so it wouldn’t work out anyways..”

“Th-that’s not it, it’s because I’m currently with someone.” Jaemin steps away from the wall and moves up the steps quietly. He stops when he finds a spot where he can see them but they can’t see him. 

The scene shows Jeno moving back towards the wall behind him and Yeeun standing still, her fists clenched to her side. 

“C-can I hug you?” she pleads, walking closer to him. 

“Yeeun, please,” Jeno hold his hands up trying to blend into the wall. 

_ THAT’S IT.  _

Jaemin clears his throat causing the two in front of him to jump away from each other.

“H-hey, I think the show is about to start,” tears begin forming in his eyes but he brushes them away. “You should probably head back.” After he finishes talking he dashes through the space between the two hosts and makes his way to the door.

“Jaemin!” he hears behind him so he runs towards the fitting room. 

“Can we go?” Jaemin tells his friends, who stands up at the sudden sound of the door opening. Renjun immediately dashes to his side once he saw a tear drop from his friend’s eye. 

“What happened?” Jisung asks, feeling worried like the rest of his friend group. 

“I-I can’t right now, please can we go?” Jaemin begs already leaving out the door, dragging Renjun behind him. 

“Hey, I’ll go with him, you guys stay back okay?” the older of the two shouts back to the boys. 

“Jaemin wait,” a familiar voice stops them in their tracks. Renjun takes a quick look between his two friends and is able to pull everything together in his mind.

“Jeno, we’ll talk about this later, let me bring him home to calm him down, okay?” 

“But-”

“-One minute until show time, Jeno and Yeeun please come to the stage,” the producer announces. Jaemin uses this distraction to pull Renjun again towards the exit. His knees become weaker as they move but he powers through it.

“I’m sorry,” Jeno whispers before heading towards the stage. 

  
  
  
  


(◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕)

  
  
  


Throughout the recording, Jeno couldn’t stop thinking about his boyfriend and how he must be feeling right now. He wishes he could go home and comfort the boy but he needs to pretend he’s okay so he can finish the shooting. 

During his breaks, he would catch Yeeun throwing sad but confused looks at him making him avoid her eyes. He should be practicing his lines for the interview of the next idol group but instead he was thinking of ways he can tell his co-MC that he’s not interested in her because he is dating his best friend. Also, he thinks of the best words to help Jaemin believe the boy is the only person for Jeno. It is the truth after all. 

After the filming for The Show finally came to a conclusion, Jeno thanks all the staff before heading to the fitting room.  _ Okay, I just need to change quickly into normal clothes, then head to the car then go home to my baby _ ,” he thought to himself, forgetting about Yeeun completely. 

“Jeno!” he hears a high-pitched voice yell from behind him. He drops his head, knowing it is the person he’s been trying to avoid all night. He turns around to see Yeeun doing her best to catch her breath. “Jeno, I know this is out of line especially for how I made you feel tonight but I need to know. Is there something going on between you and Jaemin? Because ever since he caught us, you’ve been ignoring me.”

The boy scans the room before taking Yeeun’s hand and pulling her to the side where no one can see them. 

“Jaemin is my boyfriend,” he admits after taking a huge shaky breath. He almost laughs when he sees Yeeun’s eyes almost popping out of their sockets. 

“He-He, boy..boyfriend? Oh god.. Please kill me now,” She places her hands on her head and rubs her temples. “I’m so sorry, Jeno. What have I done?”

“No, no Yeeun, it’s not your fault, you didn’t know,” he scratches the back of his head, smiling at her sheepishly. “It’ll be fine, just know that I really love him and I can’t lose him.”

“I’m still sorry, “ she sighs, dropping her arms down to hug her body. “I hope he doesn’t hate me or you.”

“He doesn’t hate you, he’s not that type of person,” Jeno replies, reaching out to pat her shoulder. “It’ll be okay, I just need to talk to him. I hope I can make things work.”

“I hope so too, I’m sorry I did this to you on the final day of the show,” Yeeun frowns, “I just wanted to say it since it’s been bothering me.”

“No, don’t apologize, I’m glad you were able to take it off you chest.”

“Good luck with Jaemin and I hope to see you and him around after this,” she concludes after she hears her manager calling her name. 

“I wish you the best in life, Yeeun. Thank you for being a great MC.” Jeno waves at her as she walks away. 

_ Okay, no more distractions!  _ He tells himself before running to the fitting room again.  _ I need to hurry and- _

“SURPRISE!” Jeno almost has a heart attack from seeing his friends. 

“Congrats for being a decent MC!” Haechan adds before pushing flowers into his arms. Jisung and Chenle giggle as they begin throwing snacks at Jeno.

Even though Jeno was in a hurry, he appreciated the love and support he was getting from his friends. Although, it was in the form of chip bags and other snacks that will probably give him bruises the next day. 

“Okay, okay thank you! Now stop,” he joins the laughter, trying to duck from a flying Choco Pie. “I need to change and go to Jaemin.” 

The room goes silent besides the bustling sounds of stylists and staff trying to clean up their stuff. 

“He seemed really hurt, Jeno,” Jisung states as he beings picking up the snacks.

“Renjunnie told us it was because of something between you and Jaemin,” Chenle adds, crossing his arms at Jeno. 

“You’ll fix it, right?” Haechan raises an eyebrow, giving the older boy a “You-hurt-Jaemin-you die” look causing Jeno to gulp. 

“Y-yes sir, let me go do that right now,” he salutes his friend before he starts changing out of his clothes.  _ I will fix this. I will not let this tear MY relationship apart.  _

(◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕) (◕ᴥ◕)

  
  
  
  


Jeno springs out of the van once the vehicle parked in the dorm’s driveway. He apologizes to his friends for making them hold the presents they prepared for him before sprinting into the dorm. He quickly takes off his shoes and heads over to his shared room with Jaemin. 

Just as he’s about to open the door, a hand pulls his shoulder back causing him to curse inwardly at whoever stopped him from seeing his love. 

“Jeno wait,” the voice commands, turning the boy to face them. 

“Renjunnie, I really need to see him,” Jeno tells his friend desperately. “I’ve been thinking about him the entire I was MC-ing.”

“I just want to tell you good luck and he’s been crying ever since he got home, so be careful what you say,” Renjun advises, taking off after he pats Jeno’s arm.

The blonde nods and turns to face the door again.  _ I honestly don’t know what to say to him, I thought I did but everything I planned escaped my mind. I think I need to hear what he has to say first.  _ He carefully opens the door, only to see a dark room. He knew Jaemin liked to be left in the dark whenever he’s feeling down. 

“Renjun, I don’t want to eat right now, please let me be sad in silence,” he hears his boyfriend’s broken voice and it twists his stomach. 

“It’s not Renjun, it’s me, baby,” Jeno takes a step closer to where he heard the voice. 

“Jeno?” Jaemin chokes out before he starts crying. “I-I know, I know it’s not your f-fault. I-I just don’t f-feel good right now.”

“Oh Nana,” the older of the two finally finds him sitting at the edge of the bed with his face in his hands. Jeno kneels in front of him, placing his hands on the younger’s thighs. “This made what you felt before come back, huh?” His eyes were able to adjust and he sees Jaemin nod. 

“I was hoping she wouldn’t have feelings for you but when she said she did, I couldn’t help but feel insecure again.”

“Hey, just because she likes me doesn’t mean I like her, you know,” Jeno pushes his body to go between his boyfriend’s legs so he could hug the boy. “I only have eyes for you, Nana. Only you.”

“I know, Jen.. I’m sorry for acting like a jealous prick,” Jaemin drops his hands and wraps his arms around Jeno’s neck to pull him closer. “This is why I don’t deserve you. I feel like I always cling onto you and I can’t help but feel bothered every time you make a friend.”

“Hah, I hope you don’t think you’re the only one that gets jealous because I do too.”

“Hm? But you never tell me these things.”

“Do you want me to tell you that I want to pound my head against the wall every time I see you cuddle with Renjun? Or when you laugh a little to loud at Mark’s jokes even when they aren’t funny?” Jeno pouts but then changes into a playful smile. “Also, you wanted to do a Vlive on my last day of being an MC.”

“It was because we were planning a surprise for you...A surprise that got ruined because of me,” Jaemin presses the side of his forehead against his lover’s cheek and sighs. “And I didn’t know you felt like that..”

“No, I did get a surprise at the end and a beating from all the snacks… And yeah I did. So we’re both jealous pricks..” The blonde turns his head to kiss Jaemin’s cheek to comfort the other.

“That made me feel better.”

“Should I give you kisses every time you feel jealous?” Jeno teases, smiling against the younger’s face before pressing another kiss there. 

“Maybe,” Jaemin pulls away so he can smooch his boyfriend properly on the lips. “But I like these instead.” 

“Noted.” They both end up laughing at how cheesy they were being. 

“Let’s rest, my little baby,” Jeno finally feels all the work he’s done today hit him. 

“I’m not a little baby,” The latter huffs before scooching his body up so he’s actually on the bed. 

“No you aren’t A little baby, you’re My little baby,” the older answers back, joining the other on the bed. 

“Ew.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I love you.”

“That’s gross.”

“HEY.”

“I’m kidding, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my story C:  
> sorry the ending is kinda bad and there might've been some mistakes but oh well.


End file.
